Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to metrics associated with fleet management, and, more particularly towards a method and apparatus for evaluating driver performance, determining behavioral targets and driver rewards to improve driver performance.
Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, corporate entities are looking for ways to evaluate their employees in a positive and supportive way in contrast to targeting poor performance of employees via punitive measures. However, manual evaluations are costly, take an excessive amount of managerial time, and are sometimes inaccurate in their summary of an employee. Further, managers might not have a full data set related to the function of the employee to evaluate them properly. Particularly in fleet operations, drivers don't always return to the office so engagement of the driver with management is poor and managing driver retention is difficult.
In the context of a fleet of vehicles, to provide a more complete data set to fleet managers, telematics modules into each vehicle to track a multitude of data points related to the driver and the vehicle. Most often these telematics modules are used for navigation and tracking of the vehicles in the fleet. However, the data from the telematics modules has not been applied to evaluate driver performance, and further, to provide positive rewards to improve the driver's performance of his or her job according to their driving ability. Particularly, the modus of motivation must be positive for the driver, the employer and the community in which they drive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for evaluating driver performance and determining driver rewards.